jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragt mich ruhig alles was ihr wollt ich werds beantworten Bild:Boba Fett Pose.jpg So Ihr wollt also Kritik oder Vandalismus an mir verüben? Lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Mein EE-3 ist geladen und mein Zeigefinger juckt. Aber wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen an mich habt, seit euch sicher, euch wird nichts geschehen. Top 80 Bearbeiterliste Wenn man hier auftaucht, darf man bei Kandidaturen mitabstimmen. Viel Glück Boba 09:10, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) 80 Bao-Dur Was meinst du mit dem Archiv? Wen du meinst das du mir ein Archiv einrichtest, dann ist das positiv. Hast du die E-Mail bekommen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:14, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Fett! Nach Möglichkeit heute noch. Soll ich dir die neusten Versionen immer schicken? Ret Bao-Dur 17:34, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Wann schickst du mir die E-Mail? Ret Bao-Dur 20:27, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sorry viel zu tun Vandalen bekämpfen Schule lernen versuchs heute abend zu machen, kann dir aber nichts versprechen. Hoffe du verstehs das Gruß Boba 20:30, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na klar versthehe ich das. Wann schickst du die E-Mail? Wie hast du das gefunden? Ret Bao-Dur 16:41, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Uff ich fands ganz gut. Aber mehr erfährst du in der E-Mail. Gruß Boba 16:42, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy boba! Ich hab leider noch keine E-Mail bekommen. Wann soll die ankommenß Was soll das Uff? Ret Bao-Dur 18:18, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich war ein bisschen gestresst als ich geantwortet habe, daher steht da das Uff. Wollte mir ein bisschen Luft machen. Am sonntag wirst du die E-Mail erhalten, ich muss noch für Schule lernen und ein wenig dies und das machen, aber bis sonntag ist die E-Mail auf jedenfall da. Gruß Boba 18:26, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey wie fandest du die von mir erfundenen Personen? Ret Bao-Dur 19:20, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Kannst mir ein gewallen tun. Den Artikel Stark Hyperraum Krieg zu verbessern:--Vos 21:23, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Hast du meine Mail bekommen? Ret Bao-Dur 13:41, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja ich hab die Mail erhalten, hatte nur noch keine Zeit darauf zu antworten. Gruß Boba 14:01, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Fett! Was macht das Kopfgeldjäger-Geschäf? Wann meldest du dich via E-Mail bei mir? Ret Bao-Dur 19:22, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sobal wie möglich Zabrak, das Geschäft läuft gut wären da nicht diese ehrenlosen ... Ach was solls, die werd ich mir auch schon noch schnappen. Gruß Boba 19:29, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Buddy Hey Boba mir ist auf meiner Disku ein Fehler unterlaufen Zwei vom Affen gebissen und Gott vergibt - Wir beide nie! Sind ein und die selben Filme nicht das du dir den zweimal zulegst wenn du die siehst! Das wäre ja dumm!:) gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:14, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt, weis du was ich glaub ich hab den sogar Jango 17:17, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Cool! Ich auch! der war in sonner DVD mit drei Spencer Filmen bei unter dem Namen Gott vergibt - Wir beide nie!! Hatte letzten das bedürfnis mir den unter dem namen Zwei vom Affen gebissen zu besorgen. Habe ich dann doch nicht gemacht! Mein Glück! Habe nämlich dann herausgekriegt das das die selben sind! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:21, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Malteser Hallo Boba habe eine Frage an dich! Was ist ein "Malteser"?Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:54, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Die Malteser, sind eine Organisation wie das Deutsche Rote Kreuz. Sie helfen also verletzten und/oder Menschen in anderen Nöten. Da ich ein Malteser der Jedipedia bin, helfe ich verletzten Artikeln oder Benutzern in Not. ;) Alles klar, cool oder. Gruß Boba 17:57, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :P Malteser hat mehrere Bedeutungen, wenn ihr kurz wartet erklär ich euch die einzelnen Jango 17:58, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) an Jango: Ja okay! An Boba: übrigens bin ich auch ein "Malte"ser!:)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:11, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da es ziemlich viele Sachen gibt die mit Malteser zu tun haben erkläre ich euch nur dir geläufigsten: #Die Bewohner der im Mittelmeer liegenden Insel Malta werden Malteser genannt, das sind etwa 95% der Einwohner von Malta #Dann gibt es noch die Hunderasse Malteser, das sind die mit den langem Fell meistens weiß, die kommen aus dem Mittelmeerraum. #Dann gibt es noch die Malteser die Boba meint, das sind die Mitglieder des Malteserordens, der volle Titel lautet Souveräner Ritter- und Hospitalorden vom Hl. Johannes zu Jerusalem, genannt von Rhodos, genannt von Malta is ziemlich üppig, daher wird meist nur die Kurzform Malteserorden genutzt oder man benutzt Souveräner Malteserorden als Name. Jango 18:12, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich kannte nur die Malteser Sackratte! Die anderen Sachen von Jango nicht!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:23, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die Malteser Sackratte kenne ich auch, die schockt RAAA --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Davon hab ich jetzt noch nix gehört, aber es gibt ein Weizenbier das Malteser heisst Jango 18:30, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Woah Sackratten? Gruß Boba 18:35, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da kenn ich auch noch was, das so heißt. Es gibt sone Süsigkeit, die Maltesers heißen. Viele grüße,Anakin 18:36, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die Sackratten kommen bei Kalkofe, der erwähnte die, du kennst doch Kalkofe oder?? Der Typ schockt TOTAL RAAAAA --Der Heilige Klingone 18:40, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Klar, Kalkofes Mattscheibe. der Typ schockt echt. Und Anakin, hast die Maltesers mal gegessen? Schmecken die? Gruß Boba 18:42, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die müssen schmecken, sin von der gleichen Firma die auch Mars, MilkyWay, Twix und so herstellen, auch ja KiteKat stellen die auch her, nicht KitKat sonder das Tierfutter Jango 18:45, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, da hast du Recht Jango, die schmecken echt gut. Die könnt ich Tonnenweise verdrücken. Anakin 18:47, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Woraus bestehen die den? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Joa ich würd mal sagen hauptsächlich aus Zucker Jango 18:50, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Auch genannt Saccharose. oder Anakin Gruß Boba 18:52, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Sry, war gerade beim essen. Ja, da is bestimmt n haufen zucker drin, aber dass sind irgend so Keks-Bällchen mit Schokolade drum. Aber dass ist kein normaler Keks, sondern irgend so einer, der schmeckt viel besser. Probiert es einfach mal. Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:22, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Klar mal gucken obs die bei uns gibt. Ich sag dann bescheid ob ich sie gefunden und gegessen hab. Gruß Boba 19:34, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Videos Ich habe bei Youtube zwei krasse Sachen gefunden. Die Links sind auf Jangos Diskussionsseite. Schau dir das mal an, heftig! E.B 21:51, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Klar Erik mach ich doch glatt. Gruß Boba 21:53, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bao-Dur Nummero 2 Su'cuy Fett! Was macht deine E-Mail an mich? Was meintest du mit meine Raumschiff-Vorliebn in der Mail? Ret Bao-Dur 18:08, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Sorry kommt so bald wie möglich, werd dir darin das mit den Raumschiffen erklären. Hab noch en bissi für schule zu lernen. Gruß Boba 18:14, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Heute noch oder später? Ich verstehe das schon mit der Schule! Ret Bao-Dur 18:27, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wahrscheinlich eher später, kamm vorhin erst aus der Schule und muss noch Hausaufgaben machen, KOTZ. Gruß Boba 18:35, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das könnte in deinem Helm unangenehm werden, deshalb trage ich keinen Kampfhelm - "Blechkamarad" HAHAHAHA!! War nur Spaß, Bao-Dur 18:58, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du bis mir vielleicht ein Schelm ;) Gruß Boba 19:00, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also ein Zitat eines Rebellensoldaten: Du bist erledigt Plastikjunge! Wann kommt die Mail ret Bao-Dur 19:06, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mittwoch oder Donnerstag mein Freund. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung, schreib am Donnerstag Franz Arbeit und muss noch lernen. Gruß Boba 19:08, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist schon okay. Ich schick bald die nächste Version der Geschichte. Die hat nämlich noch lange kein Ende! Ret, "Kopfgeldjäger" Bao-Dur 19:13, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Boba, Französisch nervt total! Habe eine Frage! In welche Klasse gehst du eigendlich? Gruß-- Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt Franz nervt, aber bei uns ist das total lustig, ich erzähl nachher davon. Ach ich gehe in die 11. Klasse des Gymnasiums Konz. Gruß Boba 19:18, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay! Ich nicht!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:21, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Is ja kein Problem Malte, ich bin in der 8 runter auf Realschule und dann in der 11 noch mal aufs Gymnasium . Gruß Boba 19:24, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay ich bin auf der Realschule hängen geblieben in der siebten und jetzt in der achten! schniff ein Jahr mehr Schule!Ra ich will in die neunte!:) Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 19:26, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das wird schon glaubs mir, bei mir hats auch geklappt. Gruß Boba 19:48, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geschichte von Bao Hallo "Blechkamarad"! Keine Panik ich höre damit schon auf. Also ich möchte das du den weiteren Verlauf meiner Geschichte mitbestimmst: Soll Tiin die Macht unwissend benutzen können oder nicht? Ret Bao-Dur 21:21, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :unwissend benutzen können...so wie Atton Rand gell. Ja das wäre cool, bau das ein. Ach und keine Sorge, du musst nicht mit deinen kleinen spässen aufhören, ich find sie lustig. Gruß Boba 21:28, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Sei gegrüßt "T-Kopf"! Heute ist Mitwoch, kommt die Mail heute noch oder morgen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:34, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Die E-Mail ging grad raus, müsste also bald bei dir ankommen. Gruß Boba 18:09, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tiin ist eine Mischung aus: Darth Maul( Zabrak, Tatoos, Nahkämpfer), Ordo(schwarzer Humor), Kal Skirata( Erfahrung im Kampf; Kommando-Einsätze), Anakin Skywalker(Pilot) und Dengar(Killer), Lando(kontakte). Jax und Bao kommen auch noch wieder zur Geltung Ret Bao-Dur 18:17, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich ahbe eine besondere Vorlieb für den Sith-Infiltrator und individuelle Schiffe(die es nur ein mal gibt) :Hi will ja nicht stören aber was macht ihr? --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::nönö du störst nit, Bao-dur formally known as Bly hat mir ne Geschichte geschickt, die er geschrieben hat, und da unterhalten wir uns grad drüber Nils. Gruß Boba 18:25, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Cool, die musst du an Lucas Books schicken! Musste dann aber auf Englisch übersetzten! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:31, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) *hehe ja dann muss ich bao aber vorher verschwinden lassen, sonst lohnt sich die Mühe für mich ja nicht... Neee Quatsch, das muss Bao schon selbst entscheiden. Gruß Boba 18:33, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Musst du machen ich habe gehört das Beton gut sein soll um Leute verschwinden zu lassen und dann in den nächst liegenden tiefen Fluss werfen dann machst du provit!:) Oder in dein Haus ein Betonieren! hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:38, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Dann ist Bao Geschichte!:) *Hmmm interessant, leider nutze ich nur Waffen aus zivilisierteren Tagen, also Lichtschwerter, aber wenn ich das richtig nutze, bleibt gar nichts von ihm übrig;) hehe Gruß Boba 18:41, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du bist doch Boba Fett! Benutze doch deinen Flammenwerfer und flamme ihn weg! Irgendwann bleibt nur noch Asche übrig oder du benutzt ein lichtschwert und gibst ihm naja den Schweinen zum essen! gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:45, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich übergehe das ganze. Wie findest du Tiin, Boba? Ret Bao-Dur 18:47, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :hehe nimm das ganze nicht übel. War nur ein kleiner spass. Tiin moment... er ist ein sehr interessanter Charakter. Mir gefällt seine Art dinge zu lösen und seine spontanität. Wäre schön, wenn man bald mehr über seine Herkunft und sein früheres Leben erfahren würde. Gruß Boba 18:51, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. Bei der nächsten aktuellen Version schicke ich dir eien Biografie der vier Hauptperson. Was meinst du mit "Art dinge lösen" und "Spontanität"? Ret Bao-Dur 18:54, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na ist Tiin nicht der, der dem Sturmtruppler aufs Visier haut, oder täusche ich mich da. Und als er den Truppler mit dem Thermaldetonator samt Appartment in die Luft jagt. Das mein ich mit spontanität und art dinge zu lösen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt aber verwechselt habe, tuts mir leid. Gruß Boba 18:57, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Keine Panik du hast ihn nicht verwechselt. Kannst du dir Tiin und seine Freunde bildlich vorstellen? Auch noch was: Es wird bald eine riesengroße Schießerei geben, wo es recht Blasterhaltig wird. Freu dich drauf. Rte Bao-Dur 19:23, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles klar, freum mich reisig. Nun ich würde meinen, wir hören für heute mal auf mit unterhalten, denn sonst wird die Letzte Änderung seite zu unübersichtlich. Ich sag dir dann das nächste mal, wie ich mir die Personen borstelle. Gruß Boba 19:27, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ok Boba danke für die Information, würdet ihr mir die Geschichte auch mal schocken? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:36, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Du meinst schicken gell ;), aber sie schockt auch. Muss du Bao fragen. Gruß Boba 19:39, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja gell :), die schockt bestimmt, LOL haha ich lach micht tod "schocken", hihi --Der Heilige Klingone 19:47, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wann kommt deine Erläuterung? Ret Bao-Dur 16:36, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo "Blecheimer"! Du ahst gesagt das du heute mitteilst wie du dir die vier chaoten vorstellts. Melde dich! Ret, "Metallkopf", Bao-Dur 18:45, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo sorry, muss Mathe lernen, schreib Montag arbeit heisst ich werde dir heute wohl keine Antwort mehr geben können. Gruß Boba 18:50, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bis dahin habe ich dir den aktuellen Teil geschickt( mit Biografien der Hauptpersonen). Leider weis ich nicht mehr genau bis wohin ich dir geschickt habe, nenne mir bitte die Textstelle. Ret Bao-Dur 18:56, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey "Metallkopf"! Du wolltest mir sagen wie du dir Tiin und seine Freunde vorstellst. Wann maachst du das? Ret Bao-Dur 20:16, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tiin und seine Freunde Ich stelle mir die ungefähr so vor: *Tiin: Ein ungefähr 1,80 großer Zabrak mit ein paar Narben von Kämpfen, die er angezettelt hat, weil er so spontan auf Situationen reagiert. *Boa-Dur: Tja halt zwei Arme wie du gesagt hast, technickbegeistert und hat wahrscheinlich ständig Werkzeug dabei. *Jax: ist mir ein wenig unsicher und zurückhaltent, würd warscheinlich in einem Kampf nicht sofort zurückschiessen, aber treu und loyal Tiin gegenüber. *Zaedra: Ja ist sehr interessant, hat ein gewisses etwas auf das ich noch nicht richtig gestoßen bin, humorvoll und doch sehr ernst. wirklich sehr interessanter Charakter. so das war erstmal alles. Gruß Boba 11:52, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) die Beschreibung von Bao passt ganz genau; die von Zaedra ebenfalls. Die von Tiin muss ich etwas korrigieren:er ist 2,00 groß und hat eine ganze Menge Narben, einige werden allerdings durch seine Tattoos verdeckt. Jax hat immer etwas zu mekern obwohl er das meistens nicht ernst meint, er ist nicht so tödlich und agressiv wie Tiin aber wenn ihn etwas zu viel wird kann er sehr gefährlich werden. Ich schick dir gleich die neuste Version. Ret Bao-Dur 13:46, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: die Biografien kommen heute Abend. Alles klar cool, allerdings bin ich ab 14:45 Uhr nicht mahr anwesend, komme erst am Sonntag wieder zur JP, unternehmen mit meinen Freunden etwas. Freue mich schon auf die nächste Geschichte. Gruß Boba 13:50, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) So die Mail ist gerade raus. Müsste also gleich bei dir sein. Ret Bao-Dur 13:56, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay werde sie mir so bald wie möglich durchlesen. Gruß Boba 13:58, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es wird noch eine weitere Person ins Spiel kommen: ein Besalisk namen Daxter. Er wird eine wichtige Rolle übernehem und mit Jax eine enge Freundschaft eingehen. Es wird auch noch einige große Kämpfe mit Imps geben. Freu duch drauf! Ret Bao-Dur 14:14, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi ihr beiden, was ist das für eine Geschichte? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:17, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sag mir bitte auf meiner Dis.Seite wie du die Fortsetzung findest "Metallkopf" Ret Bao-Dur 14:21, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Melde dich bald! Ret Bao-Dur 14:56, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba warum meldest du dich nicht? Ret Bao-Dur 19:21, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) George Walton Lucas Jr. Hey Sebastian! Heute hat der Gründer des Star Wars Universums Geburstag! George Walton Lucas Jr! RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voll der Ehrenvolle Tag heute! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:43, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :JA RAAAAA Das schockt TOTAL, wir beide habe n auch auf unsrere Benutzerseite ein Babel gemacht,RAAA --Der Heilige Klingone 16:52, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Musst du auch machen! Ich lass das ne Woche drin!;) Ist nämlich ehrenvoll!!!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:56, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geschichte von Bao Hallo Boba ich weiß das du wegen der Kopfgeldjadd bescäftigst bist aber du hast noch nicht gesagte wie du die Fortsetzung der Geschichte findest. Ret Bao-Dur 17:50, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo Sorry Bao, bin sehr beschäftigt, hab sie mir schon durchgelesen und sie ist echt gut. Wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit hab, dann werd ich mir sie nochmal durchlesen und du kriegst eine detailiertere Antwort. Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass die Antwort in den nächsten Tagen kommt. Hoffe du verstehst dass. Gruß Boba 18:10, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tja ich hab es dir vielleicht nicht gesagt aber der Titel heißt "Rückkehr der Genoharadan". Wenn du KOTOR I hast weißt du was die Genoharadan ist. Und genau darum geht es ja. Ich bin gerade dabei weiter zus chreiben und du bekommst die nächste Version bald. Ret Blechkopf Bao-Dur 18:12, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba! Weißt du wie der Q2 Blaster (Naboo-Blaster( aussieht? Denn der wird später sehr oft von Tiin eingesetzt und du solltest wissen wie der aussieht. diesen Star-Wars-Screensaver, kannst du den mir in einer Mai schicken? Wie findest du meine Idee mit dem Besalisken(siehe oben)? Ret Bao-Dur 18:55, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST)